100 Percent True
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Naruto proves that love at first sight works, if it's with Sasuke [SasuNaru SEQUEL to 100 Percent Pure Poor!Sasuke and Rich!Naruto AU]


**This is my Fanfiction Number 56!**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, some twists of yaoi, sappier than the prequel (in my own opinion, at least), total AU, some OOCness, a twist at the poor-and-rich thing and… the usual stuff… I want to approach this with a more realistic view, and I hope I achieved it :P After all, no relationship is really that perfect T.T;; Waa, another first-person POV thing –faints-

**Beware the POV shifts** :D It starts off with Naruto, then Sasuke, then Naruto all throughout.

**Notes : **Sorry for the lateness T.T;; I really didn't expect to receive more than 33 reviews O.o;; Now I feel bad for "bribing" you guys, in a way -.-;; This is more angsty than the other one, I think. But I'm a sucker for happy endings, so… Please do enjoy this one :)

* * *

**And the story continues…

* * *

**

**I **thought that school love stories are romantic. I'd rather die before admitting that fact out loud though, but I really, really wished for a romantic relationship. It seemed that my wish wouldn't have the slightest of coming true if I'm interested with **Uchiha Sasuke** though.

After finding Sasuke at the benches that fateful afternoon, I thought my love-life (and my life in general) would change for the better. I thought our relationship—hey, it **has **to be a relationship! That guy just _kissed_, I mean, _seriously_ kissed me! He kissed me, and it wasn't one of those cheap, close-mouthed kisses!

Anyway, I thought our relationship would be the most envied, most romantic and most popular thing on the university, and probably the whole of Japan. I'm the son of the richest man in the country, while my boyfriend (…we have a relationship, damn it!) is one hell of a good-looking man.

It's not because I want to be published on sleazy tabloids. It's not because I want my face to be plastered to every bulletin and gossip boards.

It's because—

I just wanted everybody to know how happy and how lucky I am to have a person such as him. I'm… I'm… I'm proud of him. I'm so proud of him, since he managed to leap over life's obstacles, alone, without anybody's help. He's… strong, and I wanted everybody to know that.

I was so happy and bouncy when I came home—Dad even noticed that I seemed to be _glowing_ with cheerfulness. I barely managed to sleep, excitement pumping through my veins (or arteries, I don't care) about the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow.

It seemed that overnight, my _like_ for him turned into a full-blown, mind-blowing, giddy, awe-inspiring, strong _love_. I ate my breakfast with vigor twice the other days'; for once, I wasn't late for school.

I think I even shocked Sakura-chan (and I apologized to her for being so snappy yesterday too) when I showed up ten minutes before the start of our first period.

I took notes while the boring professor droned on and on about Literature, though my strokes are rather doodle-y and curvy. I was grinning the entire time, remembering the pressure of his lips against mine, remembering how the sun's rays seemed to make his skin glow scarlet while we kissed…

"Naruto, you're drooling," A feminine voice told me, and I snapped my eyes open (when did I close them, anyway?) to look at Sakura-chan's slyly grinning face. I discreetly wiped off the sticky drool from the sides of my mouth, schooling my expression to look offended.

"Hehe, who's the unlucky girl?" She asked teasingly, bag already on her shoulder. I belatedly realized that the students already dashed out of the large classroom; we have a two-hour break before our next subject.

"…Not telling," I told my friend sweetly, thinking about how would she mutilate me if she found out that I just kissed her long-time crush. Oh wait, she doesn't like him anymore. It's better not to tell her yet though—girls could sometimes be confusing at things like this.

I started to wonder when would I see Sasuke again, but it seemed that luck is on my side today. As Sakura-chan and I made our way towards the campus bookstore (which doubles as a sort-of reading room), I caught glimpse of black hair. I sped up my walking, ignoring Sakura-chan's screeches about waiting up for her, and I grabbed the black-haired male's arm, spun him around and—

"Sai?" I croaked out in confusion, before embarrassment took place.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" I apologized profusely, giving a sheepish grin at my sometimes-classmate. Sai is a sophomore, but he retook a subject, so, yeah…

He simply smiled at me, accepting my apology gently, before he made his way away from me. I can't believe I mistook him for Sasuke! I hung my head, the excitement seeping out of me, as I let Sakura-chan pull me towards the unbelievably-long queue for borrowing books.

I was unmindful of the sighs and wistful glances of the fellow members of the line, since I was still too bummed by my embarrassing mistake. When it came to my turn to say the book that I needed to borrow, though, my breath was stuck in my throat, creating an uncomfortable lump.

"SASUKE!" I couldn't help myself, I yelled his name in the middle of the slightly-crowded store-slash-reading area, getting dirty looks from the other students. I didn't give a damn, however, too focused with getting flustered about seeing Sasuke again. I gave him my happiest, mega-watt smile, my eyes scrunched closed in a rendition of a blissful kitten.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes flickered with recognition, surprise and something I couldn't name, before they disappeared as suddenly as they came, leaving his dark orbs blank and lifeless. His expression didn't change at all as he opened his lips—those tantalizing lips that kissed me into a puddle of mush yesterday afternoon—and said, "If you're not going to order a book, _go away_. You're holding up the queue."

He said all of those in a cold, I-don't-care-even-if-you-drop-dead voice, making me flush in anger. The bad thing is, when I'm mad, I usually just say whatever comes to mind, without thinking thoroughly. "Is that a way to treat your boyfriend!" I blurted out with nothing less than deeply-seeded hurt—and his eyes widened for a split second, before returning into that unfathomable expression.

"Next, please," He motioned to Sakura-chan who's standing behind me, mouth opened soundlessly in surprise.

Then, I think I did a great imitation of a goldfish, with my mouth gaping soundlessly and all. A strangled-sounding gasp was all I managed to croak out, but the person's expression didn't change at all.

"Naruto, you—he—you," Sakura helplessly tried to form an articulate sentence, only failing miserably. She glanced at me, then at Sasuke's defensive stance (y'know, with his hands folded on his chest, staring down snottily at all of us), then back at me.

"Next please," Sasuke repeated coldly, and Sakura advanced in the queue, handing over the piece of paper with all the needed books' names.

Sasuke turned his back to me, went to hand the paper over the one of his coworkers, but I don't need any more second confirmations—

I ran—away from Sasuke.

* * *

I arranged the books slowly, letting my fingers brush over the spines of the books organized on the shelves. I easily ignored the jabs from Inuzuka—jokes centered on Uzumaki's outburst earlier this morning. I focused my mind into absorbing the lecturers' words, jotting down every detail that would be important in the upcoming exams.

I'm angry at myself for letting emotions peek through the walls I had my entire painful childhood building. Yesterday afternoon was a mistake—no, it was due to the lapse of my control over my emotions. I pointedly disregarded the fact that though he was the one who came close to me, he was the one who researched my less-than-perfect past, I was still the one who initiated that… make-out session.

I wouldn't say I regretted doing it, because I _like_d him more and more, since I first met him. Kissing him always plagued my mind ever since I've decided that liking him wouldn't bring me any harm.

**After **kissing him, though, I was reminded—by myself, no doubt—that we are worlds apart. I think I've fallen in love with him. And loving someone doesn't mean keeping that someone close to you. It means letting that person be happy, letting that person get what he wants, what he deserves.

Because I love him, I can't let him be with me. Even though it sucks to admit, this hard work is only enough for sustaining myself. I absolutely refuse to be "tied" to him, if he thinks that I'm with him because of his fame, of his status, of his money.

Because I truly love him, I can't let him be deluded that he likes me.

I've decided that as soon as I slept last night. When I made up my mind, I would do everything to do the thing I decided upon.

I just wished that it didn't feel so painful to be so cold to him today.

**

* * *

**

"Got dumped?" My father's soothing voice asked. Normally, I'd be surprised at seeing him inside my bedroom (after all, he's always out of town because of those business meetings), but right now, I'm too tired and heartbroken to be surprised.

"…I wasn't…" I took a deep breath, "…dumped…" I replied sullenly, burrowing closer to the stacks of pillows. I refused to admit those were tears—those wet splotches on the blanket. I pushed my wet eyes against the fabric uncomfortably, ignoring the way the ends of my blond bangs are tickling the sides of my face.

My father gave a little snort that sounded halfway between amused and concerned.

"My baby's growing up," My father commented softly, almost offhandedly, but I absolutely don't want to snap and sit up and show him my tear-wrecked face and my red-rimmed eyes.

It's just that—I _thought _for sure that Sasuke liked me back. He—he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't, right? Wouldn't that make him my boyfriend? He was the one who kissed me first!

I didn't even think of Sasuke kissing me because of my status. I heard Sakura's hurtful words again, the horrible, mean things she said about the poor—No, they're not true!

"Did you know? Your grandfather was against my marriage with your mom," Those words were spoken wistfully, causing me to suddenly stiffen. I tilted my head to the side, not allowing my father to see my pathetic state, but showing that I'm interested with this story.

He continued with a gentle, reminiscing smile on his face, "She wasn't from a wealthy family like me. I found her while she was working part-time on the library. It was my first time entering the school library since I absolutely hated studying at that time. However, because of her, I found myself more and more enthusiastic in borrowing books, in staying there…"

My eyes widened, seeing some similarities within our stories. I didn't know that mom was—

"Then, I finally had the courage to tell her that I like her. She allowed me to kiss her on the cheek, but then, she slapped me. I was so hurt," He continued, blue eyes gazing intently at me.

"…But then, I realized that it must be because she's afraid of the barriers between us." Then, my father grinned mischievously, all traces of reminiscing drama gone, "It all worked out in the end—and I now have a son!"

I was too stunned by my father's story, but now—finally, I know what to do.

* * *

The shell-shocked look on Sasuke's face is indeed priceless, but I'm not here to gawk at the adorably cute expression. I'm here to prove something to this Uchiha, and I'm determined to succeed! Working at the campus' bookstore is rather fun, though I got more than a handful of inquiries.

"Hehe, I'm here for some experience!" I told Sakura-chan as she was more than surprised to see me working. "I can't be lazy all my life, and—" I faltered, seeing Sasuke moving towards me. "Yeah…" I said instead, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

Instead of looking suspicious or angry as I have dreaded, Sakura-chan merely smiled at me in a friendly manner, her emerald orbs glinting strangely. "Do tell me if you succeed, okay, Naruto?" She didn't wait for my reply, since I was too awed by her amazing perception. Gee, she's awfully observant…

It gave me a boost of confidence over this plan though. I pointedly disregarded the fact that Sasuke didn't really glance at me much after our first meeting this morning.

I finished with my shift on my first day here, having pulled through the busy establishment. I have worked as hard as I could. I ignored the hushed whispers containing rumors about me and Sasuke (courtesy of my un-thought-of outburst two days ago) with barely-concealed annoyance, but I ignored them nevertheless.

I waved cheerfully at Kiba (an admittedly rowdy guy, but an amiable and great coworker, to say the least) as I exited the bookshop-slash-reading-area. I didn't see Sasuke again after my brief "talk" with Sakura-chan, but I tried hard to repress the urge to cry again over the aloof bastard.

A quick glance at my wristwatch told me that I still have thirty minutes before my next class. Wanting to get away from the crowded walkways for a moment, I used the less-traveled trees-covered pathway.

I was whistling some nonsensical, forcibly happy tone when I felt a hand grab a fistful of my striped-orange shirt, roughly yanking me towards the shade of the tall, sturdy trees. I yelped in surprise when a pair of hands suddenly pushed me against the tree trunk. I could feel the bark scraping against the cotton fabric covering my back.

The hands pushed me against the tree some more. Unbalanced, I suddenly latched my hands unto the male's (well, this one couldn't be this strong if this isn't a male) forearms. I tried in vain to push back, but I ceased my efforts when I heard the person's irritated grunt.

I suddenly snapped my face upwards, catching sight of the familiar coal-colored eyes, the familiar ghostly-pale skin, the familiar bluish-black bangs, the familiar cold expression, the familiar haughty smirk. His eyes watched my movements intently; his immense concentration caused me to falter a bit.

"Sasuke?" I said with a voice tainted with a long-lost tone, as though I was still trying to weave my way towards him, even though we're awfully close now. His hands pushed forwards again, his whole body leaning towards mine heavily, trapping me effectively, almost painfully against the strong trunk.

I momentarily forgot about hating him; I fleetingly disregarded about my plans on going to work today—my plans on being close to him, on learning about him more.

"You didn't have to do that," He said gruffly, looking down at me with some unperceivable expression, and I tried to not look so _small_ against his superior height and stance. My body could feel the warmth radiating off him—I'm suddenly glad I decided to use this path, since there are usually few-to-no students using this.

"I want to be close to you," I said fervently, causing his eyes to widen almost imperceptibly. I tried to free my arms from his pinning weight, but he pressed himself forward more insistently.

"You're really an idiot," Sasuke murmured almost affectionately before leaning downwards, angling his head to kiss me properly. There was no hesitation like our first kiss—this one is mostly passion. He's kissing me aggressively, as though, in a twisted way, apologizing for his colder-than-usual behavior around me lately.

I missed him, a lot. I'm willing to admit as much, even though I wanted to remind him that he still hasn't admitted that he likes me back.

When his slippery tongue touched my sensitive, closed lips, I wasted no time in opening them up, accepting whatever he's offering. I wrenched my hands away from his weight forcefully, before hooking them securely over his neck, ignoring the way my back is aching from arching against the hard tree.

It's sweet, it's hot, it's painful—but it's Sasuke, so—

His tongue plunges inside my mouth, caressing every inch of me, while his hands desperately roved inside my shirt, as though making up for the past one-hundred-and-three days of merely gazing at each other, as though making up for the lost time.

My back aches, my vision is swimming, my heartbeat is pounding crazily—

This is Sasuke.

_This… this is love.

* * *

_

I'm Uzumaki Naruto, freshman at Konoha University. I might be the son of Uzumaki Arashi, the wealthiest man in Japan, but that doesn't mean that my life is perfect.

I was given detention by the strict Kurenai-sensei because of my lateness at her class. I earned jibes and teases from my classmates and close friends when they saw my rather rumpled uniform and the suspicious bruises adorning my neck when I entered the classroom five minutes before class ended.

I was unable to tell Sakura immediately about the… success of my mission, so she hit me hard on my head, making me see stars for a good fifteen minutes. I got a scary interrogation from Iruka-sensei who adores me a lot and cares for me in a mother-hen-like of way. I got approving pats on the head from the perverted Kakashi-sensei, but I refused to listen at any of his "words of wisdom".

I'm still unable to decipher how my father knew of my predicament the other day, and I decided that knowing my father's strange stalking properties isn't really comforting. I'm still unable to wheedle out from Sasuke the reason why he ignored me the other day. I'm still unable to convince the bastard that it's absolutely all right to show public display of affection. I'm still unable to convince him that being officially boyfriends isn't as bad as he thinks it is.

I still get pissed off at his moody vibes most of the time. I still get annoyed at his sadistic fondness at making fun of me. I still get embarrassed when he suddenly pushes me against an alley wall and proceeds to kiss me senseless—and therefore, making me late for class.

I'm still unable to convince him that letting me be on top is not a very bad idea.

Our relationship is still not perfect, but I'm trying hard and I can tell that he's giving his efforts too.

Despite how much I wanted to forget the entire "I'm crying over Sasuke bastard" incident, I have to admit I learned a couple of things.

At the risk of sounding incredibly chest to the point that I might gag, Love, no matter what form it takes (be it love at first sight or whatever), always remains true.

"Stop spacing out dobe," A cool, elegant voice snaps me out of my dreamland-state, pulling back to the harsh reality, "You still have an essay to finish."

"Uh, right."

…

"Stop calling me dobe, bastard!"

_And so, our story continues on.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Gah, Naru-chan is so sappy here XD I intended his narrative to be a bit "scattered", since I doubt anybody thinks straight when he's in love (especially with someone as sexy as Sasuke! –drool-)

I really didn't expect you guys to do that 33-review thingy, but it made me very happy :) Ho-hum, I guess it really works, huh? XD

Much **thanks **to everybody who reviewed! **Hugs **to everybody who kindly reviewed :)

I'm very happy that you all liked this "role-reversal" :P

**Please review:)**


End file.
